Alt 2.0
Alt 2.0 is the reason why Madison M. is scared of Pop'n Music, why Pop'n Music is unpopular in America, and why Higglytown Heroes is what it is today. She's also a main character in the Teletubbies' new show. Early life Alt 2.0 was created as a replacement for the original Alt (some other robot who people seem to care about more than her) back in 2010. Around the same time Matryoshka Miku came out with her creepy and hypnotizing song, Alt 2.0 (coincidentally) came out with a non-creepy and cute song called MARUDE MATRYOSHKA after a trip to Soviet Russia and staring for hours at the cute nesting Matryoshka dolls. The song reached #2 on the UnUniverse Hot 100, but could not make it to #1 because of the hit song Hammer Zone. This is why she and Matryoshka Miku are bitter rivals. Alt got jealous of Alt 2.0 and felt it was unfair to be replaced, so she got some magician dude named Zizz (who nobody even cares about) to hack into Alt 2.0. Zizz turned Alt 2.0 evil through Idiot Manipulation, Smell Manipulation, and Iggy Azalea. Alt 2.0 ran off to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Soviet Russia to work, well, as the computer, but she ended up scaring all the customers more than the animatronics with her scary face. Alt 2.0 today Alt 2.0 is known to hide inside Pop'n Music arcade machines, which are more popular in Japan than they are in America. The reason being is because of HER. Pop'n Music used to be seen as a lighthearted shame just because of its cute characters, but Alt 2.0, as the first un-cute character, bumped up every song in the shame and made it harder than ever before. All the things coming down at you in the shame came down 2910x faster, and more appeared on the screen at a time thanks to Alt 2.0 dragging the other Pop'n Music characters to Alphabeta, where they were forced to monitor the assembly lines at the Letter Factory to make sure no more Bursters appeared instead of letters. Due to this, Pop'n Music's old reputation was wiped from everyone's minds and it is now seen as a terrifying, hard, and unpopular shame. With cute characters. After Alt 2.0's rampage, 27 Pop'n Music machines in America were thrown away or shipped in crates to Gensokyo. THANKS A LOT. Involvement in Teletubbies Outside of Pop'n Music, Alt 2.0 works as a minion of the Teletubbies. She created the Tubby Phone, which she gave to the Teletubbies in exchange for enslavement and a year's supply of Tubby Custard with Laa Doodles to dip in it. She currently works alongside the Teletubbies as the scary member of the group, who kills Teletubby Land Bunnies just by looking at them. The Teletubbies love Alt 2.0 because she has a fruit loop of doom just like Po and a tummy for a face. Alt 2.0 loves them because they give her toast. Recent escapades *Hypnotizing the Higglytown Heroes *Creating the Tubby Phone, which she gave to the Teletubbies on November 9, 2015. *Becoming a counselor at Camp Wonky Donkey *Singing the Little Einsteins Theme Song Remix and almost destroying Teletubby Land *Getting infected by Bonzi Buddy causing her to get Un-Hacked, but getting re-hacked somehow (without even coming into contact with that guy who hacked her) *Letting the band on the School of Rock TV Show make a cover of MARUDE MATRYOSHKA *Causing The DABPOCALYPSE! Trivia *Alt 2.0 used to say "Hello darling" to say "hello" before she was hacked, but after the hack, she stuttered on the "da" part of "darling" and could not stop unless rebooted. The Teletubbies taught her to say "eh-oh" and now she uses it on a regular basis ever since. In fact, she speaks fluent Telugu thanks to them. **It took her literally 20 minutes to learn Telugu. *Nobody knows who built her, but some say it is Steve Jobs due to the fact that her head's shape resembles that of an iMac. *She will get you! Run to the Stupid Sofia the Stupid First page quickly! Category:Pages with overlong quotes Category:Guys Category:Female characters Category:Computers Category:Robots Category:Freaks Category:Losers Category:Evil Category:Scary Category:Complete Monsters Category:Demons Category:Computer Viruses Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Japan Category:Teletubby Army Category:Teletubbies Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Singers Category:Alts Category:Machines Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Respawnable Guys Category:People that live in Teletubby Land Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Martial Artists Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:2.0 versions of stuff Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Freaks Category:Freaky Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Guys with theme songs Category:Pop'n Music-related Category:Females Category:Female Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Failures Category:Undead